Dead As Silence in the Night
by pastheart
Summary: Sookie has met shifters and vampires, but nothing could prepare her for Rebecca. Soon after first spotting Rebecca, strange things start happening. Andre is back from the dead. The question:What is Rebecca and how will shake things up for Sookie?
1. Chapter 1

The night had grown late, and Sam had announced last call. I had let my guard down and was letting other's thoughts flow through. There was the same old things. People worried about their children, their jobs. Basically, nothing of interest.

"_It's rude to listen in on others' thoughts."_

I looked around the room, trying to find where that could have come from. There were only two people in the bar that weren't from Bon Temps. The girl looked to be in her late teens, maybe early twenties. Her mind was a blank. I couldn't get anything from it. At first, I thought maybe she was a vampire, but she didn't have the thing that separated vampires. Her mind was a blank, but it was more like there was a shield blocking her mind to me.

The guy she was with was definitely a Were. He must have been at least ten years her senior. He looked over to see me watching him and smiled. The girl stood and grabbed his arm before leaving Merlotte's.

I went over to collect their glasses. I picked up the glass of water to discover a fifty dollar bill sitting under. For severing a beer and a glass of water, it was one of the best tips I ever received.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I closed my car door and took a deep breath. I had been summoned by the Queen of Louisiana. I didn't have to go. I could have ignored her request, but I thought it better to try to keep the peace.

I smiled at the gatekeepers as they let me in. The house was full of vampires laying around. A few smiled at me. It wasn't the hi, how you doing smile. No, it was the meet me in my bed in an hour, and I'll make all of your wildest fanaties come true smile.

A vampire I had never seen before was waiting in front of the queen's door. He smiled at me before opening it. He looked especially happy about something. What I don't know.

The Queen sat in the room along with the King of Texas and his cronies. Of course, Erik and Bill both had to be there. I shook hands with the only other telepath in the room. I looked over and saw a vampire siting in the corner.

He looked bored out of his mind. He obvisiously had no respect for anyone else in the room other than himself. I wanted to know who he was that he could get away with such rudeness.

"Does she know or not?" He sounded annoyed.

"Know what?" Apparently, once again, everyone, but me, knew what was going on.

"Alexander has lost one of his human servants. He believes that you know where she is."

"What makes him think that?" The door opened behind me and quickly closed. I was tempted to turn and look, but I kept my eyes focused on Sophie-Anne. Until I noticed who stepped behind her.

"Hello, Sookie." Andre stared right at me. I knew now I was in a horrible nightmare. It wasn't possible. I had watched Quinn kill him. I was a goner for sure. Come on, wake up brain.

"That's how I know. She would have been with a big,bulky guy."

"Becca." The word slipped out of my mouth. The vampire smiled at me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next thing I know I am driving this Alexander character back to Bon Temps. I didn't trust him. Something about his story just didn't make sense.

"What does Andre being back have to do with her?"

He leaned his head back and sighed as if remembering something fond. "Everything."

"She's not human, is she?"

"No more so than you." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. It wasn't long before I heard shouting come through the phone. He closed and asked, "Where is Hot Shot?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Hello, this is my first attempt at a Sookie fanfiction. I am not sure if I am going to continue it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I got the shivers when he mentioned Hotshot. I know it might not make much sense, but I don't care for going out to Hotshot. There are several reasons. Such as the fact that I don't care for my brother's wife. Now don't get me wrong Crystal can be a nice a girl, but she is the reason my brother was held captive and bitten in the first place. Everyone in Hotshot is two-natured.

The first thing that I noticed when we arrived was Calvin was standing on his porch

watching something. Then I heard what he was watching.

One of the things that I will never understand about what I saw that night is the girl from the bar seems human. There is no indication that she could be anything else until something happens. The were's mind gives him away. Hers on the other hand is static.

"Rebecca, be reasonable." The were was walking after her. She spun around on her heel and reached for her shoes.

"Be reasonable." She had slipped her shoes off and threw one at him. "You lied. You weren't suppose to call."

"Becca, you're going to end up killing yourself." He had ducked the first shoe when the second one was thrown. He caught in his hand threw it to the ground.

"Contray to what you may think, Michael, I don't need you or anyone else telling me what to do." She continued walking and lightning struck. I will never be certain, but I am pretty sure that the lightning hit her. She crumpled to the ground. Michael started a full run to get to her. I hopped out of the car.

I hollered at Calvin to dial 911 and tell them that we need an ambulance. Alexander appeared in the middle of the road on my way to get to them and assured me that there was no need. Michael put the girl into a truck, and they drove away.

Alexander smiled at me. "I suppose we'll be seeing each other. Goodnight, Sookie." With that he was gone.

Calvin was looking up at the sky. "I don't think we're going to get any rain."

I looked up to see not a cloud in a sky. Not a single indication of what had happened only moments before. If I hadn't been there, I wouldn't believe.

"Would you like to come in, Sookie?" Calvin looked rather hopeful.

"Not tonight, Calvin, but thank you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." With that we head our own separate ways. Calvin back into his house and me to my car. I got this feeling though that he was watching me as I drove away.\

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Even as I laid my head down on the pillow later that night, I couldn't shake the feeling that Alexander was wanting something from me. What I didn't know, but I wasn't going to get involved. Life had taught me a valuable lesson.

Meeting new people has turned into a bad thing for me, especially when it involves vampires.

Bill- introduced to me to the vampire world, which has nearly gotten me killed on numerous occasions including the time that I saved his life

King of Texas- nearly burned at the stake by the Fellowship of the Sun, nearly shot at a party

King of Mississippi- staked by the Fellowship of the Sun, nearly killed by Bill's mommy, terrified for my life by Bill, nearly killed by a group of bikers

Erik- nearly killed twice by his bartenders, almost killed by witches,

Sophie-Ann- several near death experiences, forced to exchange blood with Erik by Andre

Aldicide- nearly killed by his crazy ex, Debbie.

Okay, so maybe Aldicide isn't a vampire, but as you can see meeting new people can be bad for my health. Yep, I think I am pretty much going to sit this one out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Please review and let me know whether I should continue going or kill it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I realize and recognize the fact that all of the Sookie Stackhouse books are written from the point of view of Sookie. However, I also realize that I am using a creative licence and my use the character as I see fit.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rebecca:

My head was hurting. It was pounding. I wasn't getting nearly enough sleep. There was way too much noise in the house. Maybe some food would help. I threw the covers onto the floor and rolled out of the bed.

I grabbed a cd, took a deep breath, and opened the door. I shut the door behind me and headed down the hallway. I reached the end of it and went down the staircase. I found myself in the living room. I continued walking to the kitchen. I could have introduced myself to the people, whose ears Alexander was talking off. I chose not to.

I decided I just wanted some spaghetti and garlic bread. All made from scratch. It was sounding better by the moment. Problem was the garlic was missing from the pantry. I started a rapid search through the cupboards. The further I got through the cupboards the angrier I got and started slamming through cupboards.

I took a deep breath before putting on my sweetest smile and walking back into the living room. I went and stood behind the lazyboy that Michael was sitting in. The room went silent, and all eyes turned towards me. All except for Michael's. Michael continued to read his paper as if nothing was wrong.

"Becca, is there something that I can help you with?" Alexander had yet to figure out my facial expressions. If he had, he would have known not to ask.

"No, of course not." I don't think that my voice could have possibly have been any sweeter.

"Rebecca, what do you need?" Michael sounded slightly annoyed as if I was being an annoyance.

"What did you do with it?" I tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Fix something else." Michael didn't even to bother to look at me. I kept my composure as I walked back into the kitchen.

Keep in mind, I can get a tad rebellious when I don't feel good. So I got out a good size mixing bowl and poured half a box of cereal into it. When I was done adding the milk, I grabbed a spoon and headed straight into the living room. I took up residence in a chair off to the corner, but close enough to the kitchen that I could still hear my cd.

"You are not going to eat that whole thing." Alexander looked at me oddly. I refused to dignify that with a response. I haven't been told what I could and couldn't eat since I was sixteen.

"You're going to get fat." Michael still hadn't given me the time of day. I could have smacked him for his crude comment.

"What a brilliant concept, Michael. Maybe I will just eat my way to death. Become as big as a house." I continued to shove my face with the cereal. This wouldn't have happened if someone had left my garlic alone. I noticed Sookie staring at me. I turned towards her and spoke directly. "Isn't it just wonderful when they get their superior race complex?"

I don't think she knew whether or not to take me seriously. I think it is sort of puzzled her as to why she couldn't read my mind. If she knew some of the things floating around in there, she should wouldn't want to.

I had finished my cereal, setting the bowl down on the floor. I picked up a book that I had set into the cushion. I must have been reading for an hour or two when the radio got to loud. I scooped down, picking up my bowl while standing and went into the kitchen. I set the bowl in the sink and tried to turn the radio off. The music continued to play no matter how I turned the knob. Suddenly, there were voices talking over the music. I ripped the plug out of the wall, but it did no good. The voices started yelling at each other.

I put my hands over my ears and crouched down to the floor. I started humming, trying to drone out the voices. It wasn't helping any.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sookie:

I watched as Michael got up out of his chair and went into the kitchen. Everyone had stopped their talking, curious as to what was going on. The air was tingling. I'll admit I was curious. I followed everyone else to watch what was happening.

The air was thick. Michael was crouched down in front of Rebecca. She was shaking and was pressing her hands against her ears. Tears were slowly rolling down her face. He was reaching to take her hands away from her ear when she pulled back, slamming herself into the cabinets. He pulled his hands back and put them in the air as if to show her he meant no harm.

"Becca, you have to tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know."

"Make it stop." Rebecca whispered.

"Make what stop?"

"Can't you hear them? They keep shouting. The same song keeps playing. The radio won't be quiet." Her voice getting softer and softer as she went along. Her eyes scanned the room and noticed us standing there. Her eyes became like a doe stuck in the headlights.

Michael reached up to take her chin in his hand, turning her face back towards him. His voice was incredibly soft as if talking to a child. "Becca, focus on me. Don't worry about them. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three. Two. Four. Three. One." She continued for quite some time before he stopped.

"Better?" She simply nodded her head at him. "Go back to bed, Becca."

She walked past us as if though nothing was wrong. Sophie-Ann watched as the girl walked up the stairs. Michael stood up and went to the refrigerator, grabbing a soda before returning to his chair.

"What did she see, Michael?" Alexander followed him.

"Mind your own damn business."

"What did she see?" Alexander asked once again. Irritation becoming evident in his voice.

"What does it matter what she saw?" I was curious.

"Rebecca sees things that have happened or are going to happen. Quite useful when she wants to be." Alexander sat down, pleased with what he had discovered.

Sophie-Ann was obviously processing what she had seen.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided that I don't get paid enough. I know I should take it up with Sam or Eric. Remember the promise I made to myself about not getting involved in this mess. It's not working out so well. The problem is as big and tough as I am 'Cough Cough' they are a tad bit more persuasive.

This evening Eric called and had me meet him over at Alexander's house. Apparently, there is something big going on around the area, and I am the only one that is still clueless. It must be big if the vampires are willing to work with Weres, right?

I'll spare you all of the unimportant details. According to Rebecca, someone is feeding the Weres bad information. I think she kind of scared the Weres away when she gave details and information about a house that she has never seen before.

After the Weres left, Eric made a phone call to Sophie-Ann, who demanded that we all get over there. So that is where we all are now. Alexander is trying to explain that sometimes Rebecca has these strange dreams. Rebecca and Michael are currently waiting in the hall while Alexander is basically trying to get this girl killed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rebecca's point of view

I want to know whose bright idea it was to give vampires rights. This is ridiculous. I have things to do. Michael is currently asleep against the nearest wall. I don't think I've ever actually seen him sleep a regular sleep. He's always catching thirty minutes of sleep here and there.

What I am doing, you ask? Well, my friend, I am currently bouncing a ball against a wall. I am plotting on getting Alexander out of my house. Yes, it is my house. My name is the one on the deed. Not his. No, we are not in a relationship.

No, I am not rescinding an invitation. It would do me good for all of five minutes. Unfortunately, the little worm has tons of humans will do whatever he tells them, including breaking into my house.

"Give it back, Michael." I bounced the ball a little too close to Michael's head, and he managed to catch it before it hit the wall.

"Quit being childish. I know your momma raised you better than this." Michael never bothered to open his eyes to look at me.

"I am hungry." This little trip made me stop cooking my dinner, and now my stomach was reminding me of it. I pulled out my cell phone and place a huge order to some local take out place. When I hung up the phone, I waited a few minutes before getting up to find a way to the food that was coming to the gate.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sookie's POV

Sophie-Ann wanted to hear what else Rebecca could do, but out of Rebecca's own mouth. I have been give the wonderful responsibility of getting her from the hall. I opened the door to find her missing, gone, as in not there.

"Michael, where is Rebecca?"

"I don't know. Something about food." He moved his hand in front of him as if he was giving a long list of orders.

"Great." I went back in and report my findings. Alexander jumped up and stormed into the hall and started screaming at Michael about him keeping an eyes on her.

I gave Michael as questioning glance after Alexander went to find her. Michael simply smiled at me. "My job is to make sure Rebecca doesn't die. When he starts signing my checks, he can dictate how I do my job."

"That's your whole job?"

"Technically, I am suppose to make sure that she stays happy enough to keep making my boss money. When she gets sick, she doesn't make him as much money."

"So don't you think that you should probably going looking for her in a house full of vampires?"

"Despite what people think, Rebecca is a big girl who can take care of herself." It was at that exact moment his cell phone start ringing. He looked at it and answered it. "In trouble already? Here I was just telling Sookie how you take care of yourself."

"One I am not in trouble, and I can take care of myself. Honestly, I can't believe they throw all that money away by paying your sorry butt." The speaker phone brought her through with perfect clarity. "I was simply calling to tell you the wait for delivery around here is absolutely ridiculous."

"Rebecca, you are an absolute nuisance." Michael stood up and strode down the corridor. He took her off speaker phone as he continued his conversation.

I looked at one of the windows, and there standing in front of the gates was Rebecca.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca's POV:

The tricky part was sneaking out of the house and over the fence. Getting back in was easy. The delivery guy looked absolutely terrified when he saw where he was delivering to. I made sure to tip him good. Poor kid. If I wanted to, I could have gone back in the same way I came out. Why didn't I?

One, I didn't want them seeing the route that I had taken. I might have use for it in the future. Secondly, I didn't really want to go back in the first place. If it hadn't been for the fact that I had left Michael in there, I would have called a cab to come give me a ride back to Bon Temps.

I soon found myself back in the hall where I left Michael. I had ordered him something too without asking. He's been around long enough that we have started to pick up on each other's habits. I would like to say that I was able to sit down and start eating. Better yet, I would like to say that we immediately left and I was able to eat before crawling into bed. However, that would be a lie, and I have discovered that I am a horrible liar.

No, instead, I found myself standing before her majesty with her asking me questions about what I could do. I listened patiently. Apparently, Alexander has been running his mouth. I know God said thou shall not kill, but do you think that commandment extends to vampires? I mean think of it. Technically, they're already dead.

When I replied that I had no idea as to what she was talking about, she simply smiled at me. It was obvious that she had seen right through my lie. See I told you that I was an awful liar. Thankfully, she didn't push the issue, and Michael took me home. I finally got to eat my cold food on the drive home.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I had been asleep for about two hours when the nightmare finally woke me up. I scrambledfor my cell phone and dialed the digits that had appeared in the nightmare. Andre answered the phone. I am definitely not his biggest fan. I gave him my message and hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye.

I had done my good deed. I had told what the nightmare had told me. I was exhausted, but I didn't want to sleep anymore. I didn't want to dream anymore. I got up and threw a sweater on when I realized how cold it was in the house.

I decided to paint. Painting was good. I once read an article that said painting is a good way to relax and de-stress yourself. I went out and bought paints immediately after reading it. If nothing else, it was one more thing for me to do when I couldn't sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sookie's POV:

Andre got a call while I was still there. He left the room and a few minutes later came back in with what appeared to be a bomb. He whispered something to Sophie-Ann. All I managed to catch was Rebecca's name before I was sent home.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael stared from his chair at those that were crowding in his living room. If it wasn't for the simple fact that Rebecca would go about how killing is bad, he would simply murder Alexander so they wouldn't have to worry about their home being invaded again. However, this would upset Rebecca, and now that everyone in the area had heard Alexander's crazy stories, they would probably still come to try to get Rebecca to join in an alliance with them.

He was having no part of it. He would do his job and that was to protect Rebecca. And he would be damned if he let Alexander drag Rebecca into something that she had no business being involved in.

He was suddenly dragged from his thoughts when he heard someone ask where she was at. He decided to nip this in the butt fast. Before Alexander cold say anything, Michael offered up the information. "She is in bed, asleep, where she'll stay. It took me two week to convince that child to go to bed, and not a single one of you is going to wake her up."

They shut up and continued on with their meeting. Michael paid attention for the simple fact that he knew Rebecca would smell that someone else had been here and would want to know what had happened.

It wasn't too long before Rebecca came out of the hallway, through the livingroom, and into the kitchen. Someone made a comment on how rude it was for to simply ignore all of them, but Rebecca wasn't acting right. She pulled out a box of cereal, a bowl, and milk. She fixed a bowl and simply left it sitting on the counter while she put away the milk.

Instead of going back to the cereal on the table, she headed for the coat closet and began singing softly while going about getting her coat and keys.

It hasn't always been this way I remember brighter days Before the dark ones came Stole my mind Wrapped my soul in chains

"She's not ignoring you. She doesn't realize you're here." Michael got up out of his chair and slowly started walking towards Rebecca. "Where are you going?"

"I told you. We have to warn them." She seemed frustrated as she finished pulling on her coat.

"Who?"

"I don't have time for this. They're all going to die if we don't hurry." As she fumbled with the keys, Michael walked up behind her and threw his arms around her. Rebecca immediately started to struggle against his hold.

"Rebecca, I already called and told them." He managed to get the keys out of her hands, but her struggles intensified when she heard that he had called.

"I told you not to call. You weren't suppose to call. Who did you talk to?" When Michael did answer her right away, she shrieked out her question again. "Who, Michael?"

"Sookie. I talked to Sookie." With this information, she immediately quit struggling. "Go back to bed, Becca."

"I don't want to." The moment Michael let her go, she returned to the kitchen and pulled out paper and crayons. She sat down and began coloring before taking a bite of her cereal.

"What is she doing?" Someone asked.

"More importantly, what was she talking about?" Aldicide mentioned from across the room.

"She's sleepwalking, and who knows?" Michael answered back. "For all we know, she could have been talking about the mystery gang. One things for sure, she trusts Ms. Stackhouse."

They watched as Rebecca stood up and placed her bowl in the sink before heading back to the hallway. "Rebecca, where are you going?"

"I am going back to bed. I am tired."

A round of stares was past around before the meeting continued. Michael left his chair once again to see what Rebecca had colored. He shook his head and decided to take her seat at the bar until she got back up.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rebecca's POV

Have you ever had one of those days to where you feel as if though you have been sleeping for days, but you're still tired? Okay, so I had only been asleep for two hours, but when you haven't slept in two weeks, it can seem like an eternity. Not to mention the fact that I have a horrible headache.

I headed towards the kitchen, hoping we had some oranges or at least something edible. My goal for the week is to make it to the grocery store. I've been really busy and hadn't had time. Plus, Michael hides the keys from me when I go for more than a couple of days without sleep.

I waved my hand to all of the people who were currently crowded into my livingroom. Maybe they will all go away soon. The drawings that were sitting in front of Michael caught my eye. I grabbed an orange and headed back to them.

I moved them around. They were good. The images seemed really familiar. Suddenly, I caught the importance of them. "These are really good, Michael. They're going to lose though."

"What?"

"This side here. If you notice, you drew a sniper in this corner. With how engrossed they are, they are never going to notice him until it's too late."

"That an interesting idea. Where and when is this supposed battle going to take place?"

"You drew it, not me." The questions that Michael comes up with. I saw him run his hand over his face as I walked back towards the refrigerator. I asked over my shoulder if anyone wanted anything. The only reply I got was being slammed down against the floor.

As I stared up at the person, who had wrapped their hands around my throat, I got a blast from the past. "Who's going to die?"

I had decided a long time ago, I would never be treated the way I once was. I wouldn't force my body to endure abuse at anyone's hand anymore. I was in control of me. I quickly forced him off of me and had my foot at crushing down on his windpipe when he found himself on the floor. I leaned down, applying pressure before whispering. "In case you can't tell, I don't like to be touched."

I wasn't going to put up with this junk and decided to go back to bed. They all knew how to find their own way out of my house. Anyhow, I wasn't the one that called this meeting. If I had, I know he wouldn't have been invited. Why is that no matter how far you run, no matter what corner you hide in, your past always seems to find you?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: The song was Set me free by Casting Crowns. Please review and let me know what you think. I am thinking of abandoning the story, but don't want to do so if someone is still interested in reading it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie's POV:

I don't know if you remember the party in high school that you didn't get invited to and your best friend decided that the two of you should crash it anyhow because some extremely cute guy was suppose to be there. Although, you and I both know he wouldn't have given either of you the timeof day. Okay, maybe he would have given it to your best friend, but definitely not to you.

Well, this was almost like this. Except for the fact that this wasn't a party. A few guys were there that were extremely hot, but none of them were anything that you wanted to involve yourself with. Trust me, I've hooked up with several of these men and had offers from a few of the others.

Anyhow, back to the point. I wouldn't have known about the fight that was taking out in the middle of nowhere if it wasn't for the fact that I had run an errand for Sam in New Orleans and on the way back, a body happened to fly into my windshield.

How exactly am I suppose to explain that to my insurance company? Especially considering the fact, the body disappeared a few minutes before I came back to my car.

Of course, I did what any reasonable human being would do when a body comes flying through the wind and hits your car. I screamed and slammed on a brake, temporally loosing control of the car, which landed the car into a cornfield. Great.

The evening got better when I saw the reason why the body went flying into my car. There in the middle of the field was a huge battle with all of my favorite vampires, werewolves, and just about every other supernatural creature that I've ever met.

Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration on my part. However, there were quite a few of them there. Plus a bunch of people that I have never met before. Thankfully, I wasn't invited to this shindig and could leave.

The problem was, when I hit the cornfield and my car quit moving, the car died and wouldn't start back up. Great. Just great. This was okay. I could just wait it out. 

That would have been all fine and dandy except for the fact that I wasn't the only one who noticed I was in the cornfield. No, that would have made life too simple. Something, I have no idea what it was, saw me and decided I needed to join the party. It opened my car door and dragged me out by use of grabbing my hair.

Someone jumped on its back, and it released me. When it went down, I saw that it was Eric. I have never been so excited to see Eric in my entire life. He flashed me a smile, and I shared my sentiments withhim.

Thankfully, I arrived towards the end of the battle. I managed to stay hidden until I was sure it was safe.Okay, safety wasn't what drew me out of my hiding spot. What drew me

out was the sound of someone singing softly and the occasionally gurgle. 

I crept towards the sound, not knowing who it was. It might be foe instead of friend. I crept softly until I reached the person. She seemed to know I was coming towards her the entire time. Her head was turned towards me, and she stopped singing the moment I came into view.

"Hi, Sookie." Rebecca said before spitting out a mouthful of blood. As I looked down and around her, I noticed that she was covered in blood. When she coughed, I saw the problem. There was a huge hole in her chest. The ground was covered in her blood, but I couldn't figure out what had caused the hole.

Michael came through the corn with a blanket. When he bent down, I saw the look in his eyes. The desire to change was there but denied. He was like a changed animal whose prey was dancing around in front of its cage, but it couldn't get out of the cage to get to it.

"You stopped singing." He picked her up and made sure the blanket was tightly around her. 

"Sookie came to keep me company. I didn't want to be rude and ignore her." She was shaking, and her teeth had started to rattle together. Chattering. Apparently, she noticed that a few had started to creep towards her. "Michael, promise me that you won't let them eat me."

"Never. If they did, they would just spit you out. Toughness tends to ruin a good meal."

Rebecca smiled just a tad bit before closing her eyes and continued to sing again, almost humming. It was so soft. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I accepted a ride from Pam back to the Queen's mansion. It wasn't like I could go anywhere with my car as it was. Eric was nice enough to call one of his loyal humans to come tow my car after he moved it out of the cornfield.

Michael took Rebecca there in his truck. It was alot closer than their house. It didn't surprise me that he took her there instead of a hospital. The supernatural seem to have a fear of human doctors. I wonder why.

I wish I couldwonder.Unfortunately, I knew why. IwishI don't, but I do.

I heard waterrunning and ran up the stairs to see if heneeded any help.I figured it was Michael and Rebecca. I hoped it was. Ireally didn't want to wake any on someone else. That would just brighten my day even more.

The bedroom and bathroom doors were both opened. I went in and saw Rebecca slaying in

a tub of water that was blood red. Her clothes were still on. The blanket was discarded on the floor.

"What do you want, Sookie?" Michael was trying to be as careful as possible as he took off her shirt.

"I was wondering if you needed any help."

"There is a bag in the back of my truck. If you wouldn't mind, go get it." His eyes never left her.

I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. I quickly found it and entered back into the house. 

By the time I got back up there,the bathwater had beendrained, andRebecca was for themost partcleaned up. The moment the bag wasset down and opened, Michael dug it and pulledout a small first-aid kit. 

He had managed to get the blood flow to stop andwrapped the gauze completely around her chest after covering it up withgauze squares.He only changed her into a huge shirt. Probably one of his. I think he was just trying to make her as comfortable as possible. I was pretty sure that she wasn't going to make it.

I had seen the damage first hand. It was pretty bad. There had been quite a bit of blood lost.If I was Michael, I would have asked for the help of one of the vampires. Maybe some of their blood could help her. I am sure with how pretty she was it would have been easy to find someone who was more than willing.

Michael tucked her into the bed that was in the room before turning out all of the lights and leaving the room. I followed down behind him. I saw Sophia-Ann standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
Their eyes locked, and he spoke first. His thoughts were crystal clear. It was obvious that he was tired and worried about Rebecca, wanting to strangle her for putting herself in such danger. It wasn't her fight.

"Thank you for your hospitality. As soon as she is able, we will be out of your hair." Michael continued down the stairs towards the Queen.

Before Sophie-Ann could reply, the vampire who had choked Rebecca in her kitchen made a snide comment. Michael struggled a few minutes before he managed to shove him into a wall. "I don't know what you did to Rebecca in her past. I don't know why she doesn't like you or why you feel the constant need to put her down. I do know one thing though. Rebecca didn't have to share her information. She could have let you all die. It would have rid her of you. She knew this, and instead, she made the decision to help your sorry butt. You will give her the respect that she deserves. If you so much as look at her wrong in the future, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Michael took a step back and then left the room. I presume that he went outside to cool down. It was obvious that he cared a great deal for her. Almost brotherly.

I put my anger with Bill away long enough for him to give me a ride back to Bon Temps. I said a prayer for Rebecca as a crawled into bed. As I turned off the lights, Michael's words came back to me. "As soon as she is able..." There had been no doubt in his mind that she would recover. He was more worried about how long it would take. I made a mental reminder to call and check on her the next night.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie's POV:

My mind got distracted, and I forgot all about calling to check up on Rebecca. It wasn't until I saw Alexander two weeks later that I remembered about her. I wish I could say that he had come into Merlotte's by himself and simply ordered a bottle of Trublood. However, this was not to be the case.

He came in with a few other vampires. They looked familiar, but I was having trouble placing them. Then, I recognized one of them. Johnathan. The vampire from Portia and Andy's double wedding. The one who didn't belong to any of the brides or grooms. Other than spying on me he didn't really have a real reason to be there. There was something knocking around, trying to remind me, but I just couldn't remember.

I walked over to get their orders. I flashed a smile and asked Alexander where Rebecca and Michael were.

"She decided to go visit her family, and Michael tagged along." He wouldn't say anything after that. It was like he was angry that she had gone to see her family instead of sticking around him. The relationship between Alexander and Rebecca was definitely different than that of Rebecca and Michael's.

Michael and Rebecca seem to have almost a brother-sister relationship. You can tell he definitely cares for her and wants to make sure that she stays safe. Alexander on the other hand acts as if though he is her superior and just wants to be able to control her for his own purposes. As long as she is alive to do what he wants, it really doesn't matter to him if she is happy or safe.

Alexander was walking out of the door with the rest of them when he turned back and asked me, "By the way, how is Quinn doing?"


End file.
